Fight For Her
by WhiteWolf1088
Summary: Perhaps love is not weakness as the Commander once thought. Clarke is the only one that can make Lexa feel the way that she does. But betrayal is harsh and love is not something that the Commander takes lightly. The story of how Clarke went from never wanting to see her to never wanting to leave her. (Clarke / Lexa) - on hiatus (I got mad when they killed Lexa and haven't watched)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please be nice. This is a femslash story so if you don't like that then don't read, it's pretty simple. I take no credit for the characters used in the show nor the parts of the story line that you will read in my version. I simply am taking the wonderful world of The 100 and playing with it._** _ **Don't be afraid to leave comments or follow the story if you like it. I will try to update as frequently as I can.**_

* * *

The air was thick with an iron tinge, blood seeping into the ground reminiscent of water. The dark stains that would remain would be a reminder that the lives of many were drained into this very earth not long ago. It was here that Clarke stood now, the sting of betrayal still fresh beneath her skin.

Clarke was haunted by those memories, the sound of the Commander's firm yet somehow simultaneously gentle voice telling her " _May we meet again"_ still ringing in her ears. It was her fault. Clarke had to pull that lever because of her. If only she had remained and fought as they had planned, perhaps then the innocent children, the innocent people of Mount Weather would not be dead, dead by Clarke's hand.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of the inevitable flood of memories that would cause her insides to clench and attempt to empty even though there was nothing left to purge from her body. She couldn't forget the deep forest green eyes that met hers with sorrow and pain that night. The eyes that begged her to understand while simultaneously walking away. Clarke knew why Lexa had made the decisions she did. Clarke understood that success comes on the back of sacrifice. And deep down, Clarke knew that she would have done the exact same thing had she been put in Lexa's position. Still, her lips tingled with longing while her heart steeled itself after betrayal.

The sound of a twig cracking behind her alerted Clarke to the presence of someone uninvited to her moment, an intruder. Immediately Clarke whirled around only to met with the same endless shade of green that she had come to both love and loathe.

"Clarke." The simple greeting was met with cold blue eyes and rigid body. Clarke's hand rested on the handle of her gun, part of her begging to make the Commander pay for what she did mere nights ago.

"Go," was Clarke's response, gritted out through a clenched jaw.

Lexa's eyes, already flashing a myriad of emotions, expressed pain upon hearing that one word. Just as soon as Clarke registered the emotion filled eyes of the woman standing before her, they were gone, replaced by the hardened gaze of the Commander.

"I do not need to explain the reasons for my actions Clarke. You understand better than most why I did what I did. I could not sit idly by while **my** people were dying. I had the chance to save all of my people from further injury and death and I did so. It was not personal Clarke, I simply made the decision with my head and not my heart." Lexa took a deep breath, the forest trapped in her eyes boring into the ocean trapped in Clarke's.

"You left us to die Lexa. You betrayed us, you betrayed **me**. If you had stayed behind I wouldn't have had to do what I did. I killed them Lexa, all of them. You sacrificed us to save yourself Lexa, just like a coward." Clarke abruptly stopped as the Commander crossed the space between them in seconds, stepping straight in front of Clarke and moving her face so close that Clarke could feel the warmth of her breath on her skin.

"I am **not** a coward Clarke," Lexa growled out. "I watched my men get massacred out there. It was not your people that fell trying to get that door open Clarke it was mine. My people. You may call me a traitor all you want but I was there to get my people out alive. Tell me Clarke, how many men has the mountain taken from you? How many of your people had to kill their own brothers, fathers, and cousins to avoid being murdered by them? How many cages were set up in that mountain for your people Clarke, tell me please."

Clarke's eyes were wide, her breath coming quick and short. She opened her mouth to speak but the dark black of anger in Lexa's eyes was enough to make her close it again.

"Sometimes we make decisions to save our people at the cost of losing others. That is life Clarke. That is war. When your people rallied to protect the murderer you call Finn, you were prepared to lose everyone to save him. I had faith Clarke that you would lead your people to safety and you did. Had I spilt unnecessary blood, my people would have revolted. They would have killed me Clarke and rightfully so." Lexa again drew in a breath, this one trembling slightly before she spoke again. "I promised to bring my people home. I promised to lead them to safety. You must understand. I do not ask forgiveness, I only ask that you cease your hatred of me."

The tension released in Clarke's shoulders, her head dropping as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. When she looked up at Lexa she did not see the mighty Commander who had stoically ordered the death of Finn and led them into battle against the mountain. When she looked up at Lexa she saw hurt and pride and regret in her eyes.

"Come with me Clarke. Let me show you that my people are not savages," Lexa practically spit the offending word out, her brow furrowing in tension.

"I left my people because I could not stand to look at them and see their pain and their fear. My own people are scared of me Lexa. They look at me and they see a murderer, someone who didn't hesitate to irradiate an entire bunker and kill every single person inside. What makes you think that I would be willing to go with you, the one who betrayed my trust and made me pull that lever?" Clarke's voice caught in the back of her throat and fresh tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa's eyes were filled with pain as they studied Clarke's face, searching for something, anything to indicate that things would mend between them. "I would have pulled the lever for you if I could, just know that."

Lexa stepped back, turning around before Clarke could truly see the break in the Commander's carefully crafted stoic façade. With a slight shake of her head, the Commander reinforced her walls, sliding the fierce look of power back on her face, allowing it to raise her shoulders and straighten her back. Lexa stepped into the surrounding trees, sizing up her personal guard before gruffly ordering one of them to watch Clarke and ensure her safety. You are a shadow, a protector, not to be seen or heard but always there, she told him.

Over the course of the next few days Clarke struggled to sustain herself. Her body was growing weak and weary. Fatigue and hunger consumed her, but her survival skills were limited and she could not hunt successfully. So, instead of hunting, Clarke spent her daylight hours tracking the imprints of hooves on the earth. Within 3 days time Clarke found herself on the outskirts of a wall taller than any she had ever seen. There were archers every few feet along the top and guards at the equally as intimidating door. Inside, Clarke could hear the hustle and bustle of city life, even laughter reaching her ears.

As Clarke approached the door she heard commands being yelled along the upper wall, the guards on the ground unsheathing their swords and training their eyes on her.

"I wish to speak with the Commander," she yelled. Hesitantly stopping her approach many yards away.

"Who are you?" one of the burly guards asked, his voice gravelly and deep.

"I am Clarke of the Skypeople." In an attempt to mask her fear, Clarke put on the act of a leader, straightening her back and hardening her gaze as she had seen Lexa do countless times.

The guard's eyes widened in surprise and recognition before he turned to the wall and yelled something Clarke couldn't understand in Trigedasleng. Soon the massive doors were being pulled open from the inside and Clarke simply stared at what was revealed inside.

As Clarke made her way into the city, following a warrior she was introduced to as Jathor, she watched the town bustle with liveliness in awe. Jathor was a large man, the typical intricate designs of ink showing on his bare skin and muscles bulging out from his leather armor. As they walked, Jathor did not speak, but every once in awhile he would glance back at Clarke with mirth. Jathor took her away from the center of the city, only allowing her brief glances at the marketplace and the villages lined up within the protective walls. After some time, they approached a grand white house sitting on top of the hill, a flag with the crest of the Trikru waving in front of it.

Jathor led her up the walkway and to the front door, knocking loudly before stepping back and turning around to guard the opening door. Clarke was about to speak when the door was pulled open and her eyes met the same deep green they had been searching for.

"Welcome to Polis Clarke," Lexa declared, a smile ghosting across her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours since Clarke was escorted to her room by Brea, an expressive young woman, who wore simple clothing rather than the warrior attire Clarke had become accustomed to seeing. On the way to her room, Clarke took in the extravagance of the home that she was in. It was a mansion, bright and well kept, with many pieces of art showcased along its halls.

Clarke could not help but stare as she was brought up to a grand colonial door, intricately carved with designs and the word _heda_ at the top. Brea stopped before laughing at Clarke's bewildered face.

"This is _heda's_ room _Clarke kom skaikru._ " Brea smiled fully at her before tugging on her elbow to move Clarke to the only other door in the hallway. "This is your room _skaiprisa._ It is, oh how do you say, the second best of the whole city."

Clarke ducked her head as heat rose to her cheeks at the smile that Brea was giving her. " _Mochof_ " Clarke murmured to her. Thanks indeed, she thought.

Brea paused before saying "anything you need I am here. _Heda_ is close too. _Heda_ instructed that you are to be taken care of as best we can do."

As Brea made her way out of the room, Clarke gaped at the beauty of it. There was a massive bed adorned with furs and exquisitely crafted wood for the frame. The room appeared comfortable, far more inviting than any room Clarke had ever been in in her life. She was sure that no one on the Ark had actually been near a room this nice.

"Do you like it?" a soft and familiar voice called out behind her.

Clarke's hand froze on top of the fur blanket she had been admiring. She turned and was met with a questioning gaze.

"I do. Thank you Commander. It is beautiful here." Clarke responded.

"We are not savages Clarke. Here, in Polis, my people live without fear of war and it is this safety, which allows them to live in this way. We only appear savage in order to survive." Clarke looked at Lexa, taking in the lack of war paint on her face and the lighter, less intimidating clothing that she wore before nodding.

"I know that the past haunts you Clarke. But while you are here you will see a different side. My people respect you." Lexa's eyes searched Clarke's once again.

" _Skaiprisa"_ Clarke whispered, a faint smile tempting her lips to curve.

" _Sha_. You are a fast learner. They call you the sky princess, _Heda kom Skaikru_. Leader of the sky people."

Clarke's eyes flashed with pain for a moment before she looked down, her body growing tense once more.

"I am no leader. I am a murderer, a killer, someone who deserves no praise." Clarke bit out the last words as if they tasted like poison. "And you are a traitor Lexa."

Lexa's eyes flashed, her fists clenching. No one, not even Clarke could get away with speaking to her like that. No matter her feelings for the girl, there was a certain line that no one could cross.

She took a few quick steps forward, once again invading Clarke's personal space out of intimidation. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were dark as she simply stared at her. She could see the emotion in Clarke's eyes, feel the way that her breath sped up and her stance changed. She was submitting, something that she did not often do.

"Come with me Clarke" Lexa said, her voice so low that Clarke barely heard it, before she turned on her heel and left the room.

Clarke's body relaxed, once again releasing a breath she did not know she had been holding before following Lexa. As she left the room she saw 2 of Lexa's personal guard by her side. The other two were quickly discovered to have been waiting for Clarke outside the door, for they immediately assumed the same position behind her as they would Lexa. Clarke raised an eyebrow at this but did not dare mention it.

Clarke wondered if she had already ruined the hospitality of Lexa, angered her to the point of no return. Still, she followed. They made their way out onto the street, heading straight for the lively city in the center of the complex.

As they approached, Lexa turned and beckoned for Clarke to walk beside her. Upon entering the city Lexa took on the persona of the Commander even more. Her back was ramrod straight, her eyes dark and filled with power, her chin tilted up.

Though she lacked the paint of war and the intimidating clothing of the commander, she was still a symbol of leadership and power as she strutted along the dirt path. She had a dagger holstered to each leg and a sword strapped to her back. The Commander raised her fist to stop them from walking before she turned to Clarke.

"You think I betrayed you to save my people but that is only half true. Even when you slipped away from your camp and into the woods with no protection, no desire to live, did harm befall you? Did death get the chance to touch you?"

Clarke looked at her with a mixture of confusion and some unknown emotion Lexa couldn't quite place.

"I did what was best for my people. I chose with my head not my heart. But that does not mean that my heart did not make other decisions. You were not attacked because I guarded you. I sent Dax to protect you, knowing that you would likely welcome death because of the guilt you felt."

One of the men that surrounded them made a grunt upon hearing his name and Clarke's eyes were pulled toward him. There was a cut running down his forearm that appeared to have healed recently and Clarke wondered if he got it guarding her.

Seeing her gaze on him, Dax looked to the Commander for permission before speaking. " _Ai laik Dax kom Trikru_. I am Dax of the Tree People," he repeated. "I protect the _skaiprisa_ with my life. _Heda's_ command."

Clarke looked at him with wonder before stepping up to him and tracing her finger along the scar. She turned to Lexa who seemed a bit stiff watching her before returning her gaze to Dax.

"You were injured recently. Was that protecting me?"

" _Sha Clarke kom Skaikru."_ Dax nodded, his eyes showing more pride than anything.

"I never left you Clarke," Lexa said. "Now you will see the people that you saved, those that owe their lives to you for making the mountain fall."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is already almost completed. Please review and follow. I am open to ideas for things my readers wish to see included. Let's just say that the story will begin to focus more on Clarke and Lexa as a pairing in the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for a few more minutes, heading toward the marketplace set up in the center of town. As soon as people saw them approaching there were shouts of " _Heda_!" and " _Skaiprisa!"_ echoing around the bustling city.

Upon seeing them, shopkeepers began gesturing wildly, asking them to take gifts and to try their product. Clarke was shocked to see Lexa spend time at each stall, diligently taking each gift offered to her and providing praises and critiques where necessary.

" _Heda,_ " one vendor yelled, "come try the meat I have smoked specially for you."

" _Heda_ come taste the wine my daughters have made, there is none like it," another called.

Cries for the Commander to test out their products rang through the air and Clarke glanced up at Lexa to see a smile radiating on her face. It was brilliant and something that Clarke never thought she would see, a rare sight indeed.

It was at that moment that the last vendor they had left to see pressed a finely crafted dagger into Clarke's palm. She looked at him in confusion before he scurried to grab a target from behind his counter. Once set up, the vendor looked at her expectantly.

Suddenly, Clarke felt her hand engulfed by a familiar and calming warmth as Lexa took the knife from her hand.

"Our _skaiprisa_ has yet to learn the art of our weapons," she said, a smirk playing on her lips and a light dancing in her eyes.

She stepped back, weighing the knife in her hand before she threw it with such speed and force that Clarke stumbled backwards in surprise. With near perfect precision the knife found itself buried in the center of the target many yards away. Lexa spoke to the vendor about ways to improve the weapon while Clarke merely stared at her with wide eyes.

Clarke was reminded of the day that the Commander saved her life with that same knife throwing skill, impaling the hand of Quint, and consequently preventing him from his murdering her. The ease with which Lexa fought was admirable and impressive, her skills far surpassing any of the warriors that Clarke had seen on the ground.

But it was the smile that Lexa wore that truly captivated Clarke's attention. She seemed so at ease, so happy, here in Polis. Less like a warrior and more like a caretaker.

Lexa turned to Clarke, beckoning for her to follow as they continued to stroll through the streets of the city. It was hours later before they began their return home. Night was falling at this point, the sun beginning its daily rest.

Once back at the house, Lexa walked Clarke back to her room. She was diligent in showing her where to find everything. After that was done Lexa stood there in front of Clarke, observing her quietly.

"Rest well Clarke. May you have pleasant dreams."

" I enjoyed today Lexa," Clarke stated. "I see now that you are not savages. Here is a whole city full of life and happiness. So… normal."

"Polis will always welcome you Clarke. As long as I am _heda,_ my people are yours." Lexa's lips moved faintly up in the ghost of yet another smile before she turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Clarke changed out of her clothes, pleased to see a fully stocked tub in the bathroom upon entering. As she let her body sink into the hot water, Clarke thought about everything that she was seeing here at Polis, everything that differed so greatly from the perceptions of her people.

These were not savages. The warriors fought to protect their families; they fought to protect this peace, this happiness that was centered here in Polis. And that was something that Clarke could understand.

After her relaxing bath, Clarke climbed into the bed, reveling in the feeling of being truly clean for the first time since the Ark and the warmth of the furs that covered her. Within moments of shutting her eyes, Clarke found herself swept away by sleep.

 **Many Hours Later**

Lexa awoke abruptly, the sound of Clarke's scream making her blood run cold. She was immediately out of bed and crossing the hall to Clarke's room, her mind crazed with the thought of Clarke being taken or hurt.

Dagger drawn, Lexa entered the room. Shadows danced across the walls by the lit candles but Lexa could quickly see that there was no true danger there. Instead she saw a thrashing Clarke on the bed, whimpers and cries coming from her every so often.

In a few strides Lexa had crossed the room and she roused Clarke from her nightmare.

" _Em bilaik nami Clarke,"_ Lexa whispered. "It is okay."

Clarke's body soon settled, a light sheen of sweat causing her clothes to stick to her as she opened her eyes. Confusion filled her face as she looked up into Lexa's deep green eyes.

"Lexa?"

"You had a nightmare Clarke. I came as soon as I heard you scream. I thought… I thought you were in trouble." Lexa's voice faltered slightly and her eyes dropped briefly.

"I'm fine. I get them often. Ever since Mount Weather. I see them Lexa, all the children and the innocents I killed."

Lexa reached out and hesitantly let her hand rest on Clarke's thigh. "When the sun rises I will take you to see the people again. My people. The people you saved."

When Lexa went to remove her hand, Clarke grabbed it and placed her hand on top, forcing Lexa's hand to stay where it was.

"Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep."

" _Sha Clarke_. Of course."

Lexa stood up from her position sitting on the edge of the bed and went to grab a chair from across the room. Soon after, Clarke was sound asleep again, slight tremors being the only indication that her nightmares weren't fully gone. Every time that Lexa felt Clarke begin to stir she would rub slow circles along her back, the soothing effect instantaneous.

As the first rays of sunlight filtered into the room, Clarke blinked her eyes open and moved to stretch. As she moved she felt something touching her back and looked over to see Lexa sound asleep in the chair beside her bed, her hand resting on the edge of the bed.

Clarke had never imagined that she would see the Commander like this, so vulnerable, so peaceful, so, well, beautiful. Not wanting to disturb her Clarke quietly escaped her bed, tiptoeing into the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

When Clarke returned to her room, Lexa was nowhere to be found and the bed was neatly made once again. There was a fresh set of clothing resting at the foot of the bed for her as well.

Clarke changed and made her way out of the room. Dax was standing guard outside the door when she emerged. With a gruff good morning and a slight quirk of the lips, Dax led her to another part of the house. He beckoned to a wide double door before standing guard once again.

Clarke reached out and grabbed the door handle before looking at Dax curiously who only winked at her before becoming the stoic guard once more. Once Clarke stepped inside she found the cause of Dax's playful attitude.

Lexa stood, dressed in a similar casual yet leader-like outfit as the day before, obviously waiting on Clarke to arrive at the far end of a grand banquet table.

"I thought you may enjoy a morning feast," she called out. "Please, sit wherever you would like."

Lexa motioned for Clarke to find a seat before taking the chair that she chose and pulling it out for her. Clarke's lips turned up in a smirk at this simple action. Lexa chose the seat directly across from her, ignoring the obvious head of the table seat that would be hers.

As soon as she sat, the room was filled with grounders of all ages bringing different aspects of the meal for Clarke to choose from. A young boy came bearing a pitcher of milk, a young girl a pitcher of some red juice, and yet another young boy a pitcher of fresh water. Clarke chose the milk, surprised that the grounders would have it, and unfamiliar with it's taste.

This cycle continued for every portion, from the meats to the cheeses to the breads and to the fruits. After Clarke picked out each part of her meal, Lexa followed suit and picked her own. They ate in amicable silence, simply enjoying the food and the presence of the other. Before long, the plates were clean and swept away by another influx of grounder helpers.

"They wanted to impress you today Clarke. News of the Commander dining with the _Skai Heda_ spread and all of my workers contributed what food they could." Lexa's eyes shown with pride and mirth as she spoke.

"I didn't know that you had so much. Farming, raising animals for milk and cheese, even silverware," Clarke exclaimed.

"I am glad. Let us go down to the city and thank these villagers ourselves."

Clarke stared at her in amazement. Lexa was more than a warrior and a ruthless leader. She was kind and careful, compassionate and attentive. Clarke doubted that anyone could dislike her.

As they stood to leave, a young boy, the one that had brought in the water if Clarke could remember correctly, ran into the room screaming. His eyes were wide with fear and there was fresh blood splattered across his clothes and his face.

"Heda! They come to take _Skai Heda,"_ he cried.

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a loud whistle as an arrow shot between Lexa and Clarke and embedded itself with a thud on the table. Both of them staggered back in surprise and looked toward the direction that the arrow came from. There was a loud bang as a small army of warriors rushed into the room.

One of the initial warriors moved quickly, darting behind Clarke and pressing a dagger to her neck and restraining her with his large body.

"She dies," he growled. His grip on Clarke tightened and her breathing became labored as the knife dug into her skin, causing a trickle of blood to run down her neck.

"Drop your weapons **now** ," Lexa roared. "To touch Clarke is to touch me. You will pay with your **life**."

At this point Dax and the rest of Lexa's personal guard thundered into the room, weapons raised and faces full of anger. But nothing could match the fury on the Commander's face as she slipped a dagger from its sheath on her leg.

Her eyes were dark and fierce and her body commanded attention as she connected eyes with the one holding Clarke. Without any warning, the Commander let the dagger fly. It made a sickening thud as it connected with it's target, having buried itself between the man's eyes.

Clarke rushed to the side the second that the man's body fell lifeless to the ground behind her and made her way behind the advancing group of guards. They surrounded her and Dax let his hand rest on her shoulder in silent reassurance before they moved in front of her and continued their walk toward the remaining traitors in the room.

"She has killed too many of our people!" one of the men yelled. " _Jus drein jus daun_. Blood must have blood."

With a challenging cry the man hurled his dagger at Clarke much like Lexa had moments ago. As the dagger arched through the air and made its way straight for Clarke with incredible precision, Dax shoved her out of the way before falling to the floor. Blood began pooling around him as Clarke hurried to help him, the dagger embedded in his shoulder.

The room was eerily silent except for heavy breathing and Clarke's soft murmuring to Dax where he lay as Lexa raised her hand.

"You are right Hijeq. _Jus drein jus daun."_ With that Lexa let loose another dagger with again landed with deadly precision on its target. "Any who attempt to harm Clarke will pay with their lives."

The remaining 3 guards stepped forward to restrain the 2 men left standing, roughly shoving them out of the room. Lexa followed soon after, Clarke hurrying behind her. Healers were already taking Dax away, his wound not fatal. Servants were also cleaning the blood that had amassed on the floor as well.

Four bodies were being dragged down to the city, Lexa riding with Clarke behind her on her large black horse and the guards left towing the traitors in a cart behind their horses.

As they rode into town Lexa called out "I demand a meeting at once. All _Trikru_ are to meet at the pole **now**."

They rode further into town until they were at the infamous, bloody pole. The two dead bodies were thrown on either side of the it while the two living were bound to it.

People were beginning to gather. Hundreds Clarke realized, hundreds of people came to be standing around these dead and soon to be dead bodies. Most of them looked repulsed and terrified. But what Clarke found to be most surprising was the amount of people who looked ashamed to see their fellow warriors, villagers, and brethren in such a state.

" _Ai laik Heda._ Anyone who attacks _oso skaiprisa_ attacks me. These men made their choice and they will pay their life for it. Let this be warning." Lexa's voice was loud and the entire audience was hanging onto her every word. Even a deaf man could have felt the promise in her words.

With this Lexa took her dagger and looked at Clarke. Her eyes told Clarke that this was her kill if she wanted it, but Lexa knew that Clarke wanted no more blood on her hands.

So with the same fierce and practiced movements, Lexa approached the pole and slit the throats of the men tied to it. The bodies were left for all to see as Lexa turned away. Clarke could see the conflict in her eyes, the regret for having to spill the blood of her own people.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon,"_ Lexa announced. The sentiment was echoed across the crowd in unison as the bodies were wrapped and placed on the pyre to be burned.

As they rode back to the house, Clarke wondered just how much Lexa cared for her. From their first kiss in Lexa's tent, to the continuous exchange of lingering glances, all the way to now, Clarke wondered just how long she could continue to ignore the feelings she had for the Commander.

Lexa had saved her life more than once, avenged her, kissed her, protected her, fallen asleep beside her just to make sure that her nightmares stayed away. In his last moments Clarke had told Finn that she loved him, but thinking about it now, Clarke had never felt more at home.

As green eyes connected with her own as they dismounted, Lexa rested her hand on the small of Clarke's back, the feeling causing her cheeks to warm. A tired smile turned Lexa's lips but her eyes were solemn. Clarke couldn't help but reach up and place her hand on Lexa's cheek, causing Lexa to look at her in surprise while subconsciously moving into her touch.

"Thank you Lexa," she whispered.

* * *

 **About twice as long as usual and done really quickly so there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will explore Clarke possibly being ready for Lexa and how Lexa goes about trying to win her over with all the drama that is going on with them. Please review and follow! As always I will post the next chapter as soon as it is complete.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa woke up slowly, her eyes blurrily opening to see Clarke's bed empty. She sat up abruptly and looked around the dark room before soft laughter met her ears. Clarke emerged from the bathroom with a smile on her face at Lexa's ruffled hair and her confused face.

"You fell asleep while I was getting ready for bed," she said, walking over and sinking into the covers.

"My apologies Clarke," Lexa yawned.

"Why do you sleep in the chair? It is not good for your body to be so uncomfortable every night."

"You have slept in my presence peacefully." Lexa looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "This chair is better than the ground we are used to, yes?"

"Yeah the chair is a step up from the floor but still. You must have a large bed of your own."

"I don't see how the height affects my sleep," Lexa said, a look of absolute bewilderment on her face.

Clarke laughed as the look on Lexa's face became haughty.

"Step up is a phrase my people use. It means better. The chair is better than the ground. Stop looking so offended, I'm not making fun of you."

Clarke reached over and fluffed up the pillow beside her, pulling back the covers. The unspoken meaning was clear and Lexa's body tensed slightly. Her mind was at war, fighting the idea that she would want nothing more than to share a bed with the beautiful blonde before her, but love is weakness.

"There is plenty of room for us both. And if you insist on staying beside me then I insist on ensuring your comfort." Clarke could see the hesitation, the trepidation in Lexa's eyes.

"I would never invite myself into your bed Clarke." Lexa's voice was soft. Though the intent was innocent, the meaning behind the words was clear. Lexa would wait. She would wait until Clarke was ready.

Clarke nodded. "I am inviting you Lexa."

Moments later the girls found themselves laying down side-by-side, bodies close enough to feel the warmth from one another but not touching. There was a subtle tug in Clarke's chest, the same pull she felt each time she was near the Commander, but in this moment it was stronger than it had ever been.

" _Os sheidgada Clarke_. Goodnight." With that Lexa rolled over on her side, her back to Clarke as she let sleep take her over.

 **Morning**

Clarke opened her eyes, gradually taking in the room around her. There was warmth across her stomach and against her side that she was unaccustomed to feeling. As she looked down she saw a tanned arm draped across her and a blush colored her cheeks.

She glanced over to the sleeping form next to her, taking in the smooth, tan skin and the full lips of the Commander. Her face was pressed into the pillow, her hair wild. The urge to reach out and trace the Commander's jaw nearly overcame Clarke as she sighed.

The fact that the almighty and powerful Commander was sleeping next to her, arm draped across Clarke's body to keep her close and keep her safe all in one was endearing to say the least. For Lexa to show this much vulnerability to Clarke said a lot. Lexa refused to show anyone else this vulnerable side, and for Clarke to see it now was a power unto its own.

"Lexa," Clarke murmured, lightly shaking the sleeping woman next to her. "Lexa wake up. It's time to get up."

Lexa growled as she was roused from her sleep, moving further into Clarke and burying her head deeper into her pillow. Clarke could barely make out the words "don't" and "want" during Lexa's movement. Laughing, Clarke began to move out of bed and away from Lexa to get ready, but the half-asleep woman beside her obviously had other plans as she latched onto Clarke and mumbled something along the lines of stay.

"Who knew that the big bad Commander was so hard to get out of bed," she teased. "Come on Lexa, time to move."

After about an hour, the two were dressed for the day and ready to go. They ate a quick breakfast in the banquet hall, Clarke shuddering as they entered.

Once they made their way out of the grand home, Lexa mounted her black steed, looking down at Clarke on the ground below.

"Would you prefer your own horse?" she asked.

When Clarke shook her head, Lexa reached an arm down and helped Clarke mount before beginning their trek down to the city. The feeling of Lexa so close was becoming natural for the both of them, a similar pull felt by each.

 **In the city**

As they rode through, Lexa questioned Clarke about her life on the Ark and the ways of her people. She explained some of the customs and rules of the city and of her people. They exchanged stories, bantering back and forth the entire ride.

"I want to learn the ways of your people," Clarke said as they dismounted.

Lexa agreed to teach her their ways, their weapons, their politics. She walked Clarke to the blacksmith's shop they had visited a few nights prior before gesturing for Clarke to choose her first weapon of choice. Clarke walked around, smiling at the overly excited vendor who seemed beyond honored that both his _heda_ and the _Skai Heda_ were buying his weapons.

Clarke ended up choosing the bow and arrow and Lexa made sure to pay the vendor more than the bow itself cost. Lexa took Clarke out to a clearing where targets were set up in rows and began to show her the basics of the bow.

Lexa called for someone to bring her own bow and so they stood, practicing archery until Clarke was consistently hitting the target. She was tired but proud as she smiled at Lexa and thanked her for her help. Villagers had come and gone throughout their session, cheering for them both.

Lexa arranged for some of her best warriors and teachers to work with Clarke for the next month, helping her learn the ways of their people. She was to learn to understand the language better, learn to fight with their weapons, and she was to learn more about the _Trikru_ culture. Lexa was sure that Clarke would benefit from learning these things, especially since she was still wary of the _Skaikru_ leadership while Clarke was gone.

Over the course of the next month, Clarke spent every waking moment immersed in her training and teachings. She could now understand a lot of what was said to her by the grounders, and she was a fierce warrior who soon began to develop a reputation for it. Her fighting style was light and fast, and her trainers helped her perfect the ways in which she moved and struck. She was a fast learner, and in a mere month, she was able to best many of Lexa's warriors.

All who saw her fight came to know Clarke as the _Trikova Gona_ , the shadow warrior. It was a term of endearment for the grounders, and even the warriors soon came to respect her more than they had.

"You fight well Clarke," a voice spoke from behind her.

Clarke turned, her eyes meeting the deep green orbs she had come to love. They had spent every night together for her stay here in Polis, the walls between them gradually crumbling to the ground. Lexa was discovered to be an affectionate person behind closed doors, but she remained respectful and it was only in sleep when her inhibitions were lax that Clarke was closest to her. They had not kissed since the moment in Lexa's tent that long while ago, but the pull between them was getting harder to resist.

"Thank you," Clarke smiled. "I've grown fond of the nickname they gave me. They say I fight like a shadow."

"Hard to touch, agile, yet constantly everywhere you need to be. It is a great title, it honors you." Lexa smiled her usual tug of the lips smile.

" _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_ ," Clarke smirked. "Get knocked down, get back up again."

"I would like to allow you reprieve from your training. Will you join me?"

Clarke nodded, slightly confused but trusting the Commander to have something good in mind. They mounted Lexa's horse before riding back up to their home. Once inside, Lexa led Clarke over to the one room she had yet to go into: Lexa's room.

Clarke simply gaped at the room once she followed Lexa through the door, her eyes unable to rest on anything for too long. Lexa's room was in itself a work of art. There was a wall of weapons and maps, some of which were even stained with blood. The maps were marked with tallies, much like the tallies that the warriors wore to mark their kills in battle.

On another wall, the largest bed that Clarke had ever seen stood tall and proud, it's frame a dark elegant masterpiece of carved wood. Clarke wondered how the Commander could have ever chosen a mere chair over this bed, though in the back of her mind she knew exactly why Lexa had preferred the chair.

On the far right wall there was a massive bookshelf, completely filled with old books, maps, and reports. Clarke even managed to recognize a few of the books from her time on the Ark. Old world classics as they were called.

On the last and final wall, the wall to the far left, was a double glass door, leading out to a large balcony. There was an easel outside, along with a chair facing the forest below. From the balcony, Clarke could see for miles, vast expanses of wilderness and land stretching out to the horizon.

"You mentioned your drawings on the Ark, times when you would imagine the ground. Now you can draw it from experience."

Clarke's eyes went wide as she spun around to a shifting Lexa whose cheeks were beautifully tinged pink. Clarke didn't even hesitate to cross the room and throw her arms around the Commander's neck, enveloping her in a tight hug. Lexa's arms hung still at her side, surprise evident on her face and in the stiffness of her body. As Clarke was about to pull away, she felt strong arms encircle her in an embrace. Clarke whispered her thanks as the Commander reveled in the feeling of such intimacy.

Once they let go, both sets of cheeks were reddened and their gazes anywhere but on one another. Clarke couldn't help but wonder when the last time Lexa had felt such physicality with someone was. Was it Costia? Were there others that Lexa had claimed as her own? Was she even ready to be with Lexa? There were parts of her mind that were feebly arguing the matter, claiming Finn and the death brought on by the Commander were reason enough not to give in to her feelings. But the rush of blood to her cheeks and ears, the incessant pull that Clarke felt to be close to Lexa, and the electricity that sparked each time that Lexa touched her drowned those voices out.

"How many women have you taken to your bed Lexa?" Clarke avoided her eyes, uncertainty coating her tongue.

Lexa brought a gentle finger to Clarke's chin, guiding her face back up so that she could meet Clarke's strikingly blue eyes once more.

"None," she murmured.

Surprise flitted across Clarke's face, her mind going blank as she searched for something, anything to say in response.

"In _Trikru_ culture we do not take more than one mate. Our spirits find the spirit of our one true mate and that is whom we are destined to be with. Those who attempt to take more than one are exiled. It is a high crime." Lexa smiled ruefully at Clarke who appeared troubled. "They say there is a strong tie between bound spirits. A gravitational pull stronger than that of the stars themselves."

The air between them was thick with tension and anticipation as Clarke drew in a shaky breath.

"What are the ways of your people Clarke?"

"We do not share the same beliefs, though the idea of a soulmate, the one true mate, is something we believe in also. Though it is more of a myth than a real thing. We believe it is normal to date multiple people, even sleep with others, before we find the person we wish to marry. It is not as romantic as the ways of your people."

"Have you taken others to your bed," Lexa asked, the hurt lacing her words before she even knew the answer.

Clarke, who could not bring herself to say it out loud, merely nodded. Shame was evident on her features. Lexa closed her eyes abruptly, squeezing them closed as she took in a sharp and shaky breath. She took a step back, turning her back to Clarke.

Clarke watched her, worried that she had just ruined everything there was between her and the Commander. She took a step forward, cautiously placing her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Lexa," she breathed. "It didn't mean anything to me. Our ways are different. It was for pleasure not love, I would take it back if I could." Her voice was pleading as she slowly turned Lexa back around to face her.

The Commander's eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks wet and streaked with the burning path of fresh tears. Clarke's heart stopped in that moment, jolting back to life with a painful thud in her chest. Every ounce of her being ached to make Lexa's pain disappear, to wash out the memory of Lexa's hurt expression that would be forever ingrained in her mind.

"Who," Lexa whispered, her voice so broken that Clarke's own eyes wet her cheeks as well.

"Finn."

Lexa's eyes hardened, anger consuming her entire body, hatred fueling the newfound energy that coursed through her veins. Clarke looked alarmed at this sudden change in Lexa's demeanor.

Placing both her hands on Lexa's cheeks she forced Lexa to look at her.

"Lexa, Finn is dead. I killed him. Sleeping with him… It was a mistake and we both know it. Look at me. I slept with him before I understood what it means to truly love someone. I feel it too Lexa. There is something pulling me to you, forcing me to recognize you and care for you more than I ever thought possible."

" _Os keryon laik teina_. Our souls are entwined," Lexa said.

"Promise me you won't hold onto this. Promise me."

"It is past. But make no mistake Clarke. You are my spirit's chosen. I cannot and will not ever seek another. If you choose to leave me I will let you go. But if anyone makes an attempt on you while you remain my chosen, they will pay the price. "

Clarke smiled before her eyes flitted down to Lexa's lips. Green eyes met blue as Clarke looked up again and the tension that filled the space between them became alive with energy. The connection that pulled them ever closer tugged harder on their souls, resistance only adding to its strength.

Subconsciously they moved closer to one another, both sets of eyes now focused on full lips. As their lips touched, both girls were enveloped by a strange electric shock that coursed through their bodies, while simultaneously feeling a sense of familiarity and comfort. It was as if their lips were meant to be together, molded perfectly to accompany the other. The pull was no longer active, placated by the feeling of closeness and the sense of home they both felt.

Clarke allowed her arms to wrap around Lexa's neck as their kiss deepened, Lexa's hands finding refuge on Clarke's waist. Lips moving together as one, the girls reveled in the taste and feeling of one another.

As Lexa moved to pull Clarke harder against her body, there was a loud banging against the door and a voice yelling for the _Heda_ to come quickly. They broke apart, faces flushed and hearts beating rapidly against their chests, a silent promise exchanged between the two of them to continue later.

 **Once Outside**

Lexa and Clarke had been frantically escorted outside by the guards upon learning that there was an army directly outside of Polis' walls declaring that they were ready to wage war.

With a small army of warriors behind them, Lexa and Clarke rode to the front gate of Polis, ready to meet the enemy with a promise of war. Once they got closer Clarke and Lexa both recognized the black armor and weapons of the challengers.

"Clarke?" a voice called out.

"Mom?" Clarke responded, taking in the sight of the entire Ark army at the gates of her new home.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have come to avenge the betrayal of Mount Weather," Kane declared. The guards behind him grunted their approval, tightening their grips on their weapons.

Lexa was the image of power in that moment, anger rolling off of her in waves. Clarke sat rigid on her horse to Lexa's right, finding it hard to believe what she was seeing and hearing.

With an almost imperceptible nod of her head, Lexa signaled her warriors to aim at the intruders. The tops of the walls, which appeared to have only about 50 archers, were now filled with at least a couple hundred, all with their bows pointed straight at the sky army. There were murmurs of surprise and fear among the guards at this new development, all eyes now pointed to the walls.

"You dare come with battle on your lips to my home?" Lexa's voice was cold, calculating.

"I think we need to talk. There will be no war between us. Let us gather our leaders for a meeting. Kane, Abby, Bellamy, and 2 guards may come. Likewise, there will be 2 warriors of Lexa's choosing, myself, and Indra present." Clarke spoke with a commanding tone, leaving no room for rebuttal by the guards or leaders of the _Skaikru_.

"Your army must remain outside of these walls. If any shot is fired, it will be seen as an act of war. You are far outnumbered and outmatched. You were fools to even come here with such intentions. But because you are Clarke's people, no harm will come to you if you do not attack." At Lexa's nod, guards shifted forward and beckoned for the _Skaikru_ leaders to get going before they drug the heavy door shut once more.

Clarke and Lexa turned their mounts around and rode back up to the house, Kane, Abby, Bellamy, and two of their best guards following behind. Upon reaching the house, Lexa led them all into the large war room. Clarke took the seat closest to her at the head of the table while the others awkwardly found seats further down the table. Indra was in the chair across from Clarke and the two _Trikru_ warriors were standing guard at the door.

"You have committed an act of war by coming here. You are children if you think that I will spare your lives twice. The **only** reason that my archers did not take you out as you approached was because of her." Lexa glanced at Clarke.

Clarke gently placed her hand on top of Lexa's arm before speaking. "You have nothing to fear from my people. They are hurt and angry and they seek revenge for things they don't understand. But, they will not hurt your people."

Clarke's gaze moved from Lexa to her mother, to Bellamy, and then to Kane. The message in her eyes was clear. Lexa may care about her enough to pardon this one intrusion but another step out of bounds would force them to meet their deaths.

"Why the hell are you with **them** ," Bellamy spat. "She betrayed us and left us for dead."

"Watch your tongue before I have it cut out," Lexa growled, her eyes flashing.

"Lexa saved me from certain death. Death I was actually wishing upon myself because of the guilt that I carried after Mount Weather." Clarke paused. "She took me in after finding me helpless and dying in the woods. I have learned more about these people in my time here than any of you could even dream of. They are not savages. You saw the shops, the city, the farms, and everything else on your way here. You see this house, the children running around, and the lack of weapons. The only people to carry weapons are the warriors and they do so only to protect the happiness found within these walls. Lexa did what she felt was best to save her people just as we have all done before."

There was an eerie silence around the table as Clarke's words sank into those around her. Indra, who had remained silent this whole time, glared at the foreigners across from her.

"I believe that, in this time of peace, we should join together once more." Lexa's tone was even and firm, her eyes giving careful attention to each person equally.

"You're proposing another alliance," Bellamy scoffed. "After the other one worked out so well. No way."

Lexa's body tensed and she stood up abruptly, fists clenched at her side. "I said **watch your tongue** little boy."

Clarke immediately went to calm Lexa down, Indra stood with her hand clenching a barely sheathed sword, the guards all shifted forward slightly, and Bellamy looked downright terrified. If looks could truly kill, Lexa's would have sent him straight to hell a thousand times over in the span of a few seconds.

"Let us calm down," Kane suggested, strain clearly evident in his voice. "Why should we consider another alliance with what happened before so recent?"

"I propose not another alliance," Lexa stated. Her eyes found Clarke's trying to ground herself with all the anger and emotion threatening to take over. "I propose a merger. _Skaikru_ the 13th clan of the coalition. Your people would be under the protection and the laws of the coalition. You would be open to trade and travel among any clan safely."

"What would that take though? I'm sure that your people do not trust us – " Abby was interrupted by a grunt of agreement from Indra.

"A union. Marriage between a person from your clan and one of mine."

Clarke looked alarmed at this, her mind racing. She knew that Lexa was jealous of her past, but this? Claiming Clarke as her wife without even asking just so that no one else would be able to take her from Lexa?

"Who?" Abby asked, her eyes knowingly flitting to Clarke before settling on Lexa.

"Octavia and Lincoln. They are open about their love and this is what we need to merge our clans together." There was a small smirk on Lexa's lips as she watched Clarke try desperately to regain her composure and Abby relax a little into her chair. Clarke may be her chosen one and future wife, but that would come on their own time.

 **Three days later**

The sky people were making themselves at home within the walls of Polis, those who wished to remain outside the walls living within a small camp set up at the edge of the forest. Lexa had made sure to have houses built and furnished for Abby and Kane, though Bellamy's house somehow kept getting forgotten. Clarke eventually had to order the construction of Bellamy's house herself, since it was obvious that Lexa was trying to force him to live as far away from Clarke as possible. Because Finn was no longer alive, Lexa was keeping a sharp, wary eye out for anyone she saw as a threat. Lexa could not quite understand that their relationship was more like a brother and sister; all she saw was how close they acted.

Even Kane soon wondered why the grounders respected Clarke so much, referred to her as the _Skai Heda,_ and obeyed her every command as if it was from Lexa herself. Abby began to watch the subtle interactions between her daughter and Lexa, noticing the private smiles, touches, and glances that only a mother would. She saw how the Commander's demeanor changed when around Clarke, how Clarke was the only one that could interrupt or challenge her without facing punishment, and how Clarke's eyes shone with a familiar light when she looked at or talked about Lexa. It was the same light that Abby had once given off herself, all those years ago, when she looked at Jake.

Abby had been busy around town preparing for the union of Lincoln and Octavia that was to take place in the next week. She was slowly coming to realize what Clarke saw in these people, the humanity that survived within them, not just the savageness of the warriors. Over the past couple of days she had been holding meetings with the grounder healers, teaching them certain medicines and techniques that would help them. They regarded her highly, only Clarke besting her in their minds when it came to healing magic.

Kane took an interest in learning the weapons of the grounders and was even teaching some of the best grounder warriors different fighting tactics he knew. There was a mutual respect being formed from warrior to warrior, between ground and sky.

Bellamy was his usual self, fiercely loyal and protective with a good heart. But he was wary with Lexa's cold gaze on him every time that he made a move. It was only Clarke that could pull that hate filled glare away from him, only Clarke that could put a smile on the tough Commander's lips.

Clarke and Lexa continued to spend every night together, having moved from Clarke's bed into sleeping full time in Lexa's. The paintings that Clarke had done were scattered around the mansion, the more private ones hung up in Lexa's room for their eyes only. One of these paintings was of Lexa, her green eyes soft and her face accentuated by a breathtaking smile that showed white teeth, something that no one save Clarke got to see.

It was here now that Clarke and Lexa found themselves, bodies pressed together underneath the warm furs of their bed. Clarke drew lazy patterns across the smooth skin of Lexa's exposed stomach, as they lay content. Lexa looked down at her before capturing her lips in a kiss that quickly became more heated. Clarke rolled on top of her, straddling Lexa's hips as she broke the kiss and looked into Lexa's dilated eyes. Lexa leaned in to capture the lips she so loved once more and pulled Clarke harder against her. As Clarke's fingers trailed lightly down Lexa's jawline to her collarbone, Lexa shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Clarke asked as she broke their kiss to reach for another blanket.

Lexa let out a sound that closely resembled a growl, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head no in response. Clarke cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what else would cause Lexa to shudder and her skin to rise like it did. If not cold then – oh… That.

Clarke smirked before letting her fingers trace the curves of Lexa's neck and collar before making their way down her side to the curve of her hips. Lexa's breathing hitched and she opened her eyes once again, almost black with desire. In one fluid motion she had flipped their position, now pinning Clarke beneath her.

"If you continue," Lexa whispered, her lips teasing the skin of Clarke's neck, "I won't be able to control myself much longer."

Clarke's breath stopped, her heart slamming painfully hard against her chest. It was Lexa's turn to smirk as she pulled back and looked into the darkened blue eyes of her girlfriend. Girlfriend…Though Lexa did not know much about Skaikru culture, she had heard of what the Sky People called those who were together: girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, or husband. Though they were soul mates as Clarke had called it, Lexa had never thought to ask Clarke to be hers. Never thought to court her. Well, that would have to change, she decided.

 **Later that day**

Lexa approached Abby, intent on asking her about Clarke. The woman looked surprised to see Lexa approaching, especially with no guard given their past.

"I wish to speak with you _Abby kom Skaikru, nomon kom Klark_." Lexa looked at Abby expectantly, though there was a glint of uncertainty reflected in her eyes.

Abby led them into her home, gesturing for Lexa to take a seat at the table that some of the villagers had gladly made for her. As they sat, Lexa shifted in her seat and Abby had to bite back a smile at how awkward and well, normal, the Commander appeared right now. Only Clarke could bring that vulnerability out in the Commander, so for Abby to see it now, meant that Lexa certainly was about to trust her with something big.

"I want to ask your daughter to be mine, to make it official. I come to ask for your blessing when the time comes for me to make her my wife."

"If someone had told me that the great Commander, leader of the grounders we so feared, would one day be asking me for my blessing in marrying my daughter, I would have laughed at them. But through all we have been through, I realize that you love my daughter, perhaps even more than you will ever admit. You have ordered the death of my people, slaughtered them, tortured them, betrayed them, but Clarke still loves you. I will not attempt to pretend that I understand her, but Clarke is strong and no matter what I say or do I know that there will always be something between you. I do not trust you Lexa, not yet. But through everything, Clarke has proven that she knows more of what is best for our people than any leader on the Ark ever did. The ground does not allow for my people to live and rule as we wish. But perhaps this is not a bad thing." Abby gave Lexa a weak smile, the unannounced wish to be given time to learn and understand before her blessing was actually going to be given rung clear for Lexa. Her answer seemed to appease Lexa's nerves as she smiled, genuinely smiled, teeth and all, at Abby.

As Lexa left the tent she walked with purpose toward a large white tent set up among the houses. She walked in, announcing her presence to those inside, and taking in the sight of a shirtless Lincoln hastily trying to cover the bare body of his lover. Lexa merely smirked at the sight before turning her back to them. They got dressed quickly and Lexa returned to face them once more.

"You know to save yourselves for the night of your union. Not that the whole city hasn't been awoken by the pair of you countless times before," Lexa's smirk grew more triumphant as both faces went red at their Commander's words. "I have come to ask you a question Octavia. How does one perform the courting ritual of your people?"

Octavia looked bewildered before a knowing smile dawned on her face. "You're asking me how to win Clarke over?"

"No. I ask how to court her. I would court her according to the _Heda_ 's courting ritual but I do not know if she would understand."

"Perhaps you do both. A merger of rituals so to speak," Lincoln interjected.

"The ways of our people are simple. We date. Take her to a special place, set up a nice dinner for her, something along those lines and then ask her to be yours at the end of it. Everyone already knows she is yours but she will understand the gesture." Octavia smiled at Lexa bemused.

Lexa nodded. "Lincoln, set up the proceeds for the courting ritual of our people. Keep it quiet, I wish to surprise the people and Clarke."

As soon as Lexa left the tent, she could hear Lincoln and Octavia preparing to finish what she had interrupted and she laughed softly at them. She walked around the outskirts of the villages, and upon finding what she was looking for, she headed back to the house satisfied.

Lexa told the guards to prevent anyone from interfering with her plans for the night unless it was a dire emergency as she set up the grand banquet table. There were candles all around the room, the best glasses and plates set up across from one another, and vases filled with bright blue flowers that reminded Lexa of Clarke's eyes. The staff of her home were beyond excited for the occasion and were busy preparing a grand feast for the two of them on their "date" as Octavia had called it.

Clarke would be arriving soon, escorted by Dax who was instructed to tell her that Lexa had a surprise in store and that he was not to say anything more. She would be dressed in the beautiful gown that Lexa had laid out for her on their bed, with a note that said she would look beautiful in it.

Lexa was pacing nervously around the head of the table, wondering if this display was too much or if it was not enough. Meanwhile, Clarke was staring in awe at the silky dress laid out for her and the note written in the Lexa's long and elegant handwriting. The dress fit perfectly, as if it were tailored specifically for her, and as Clarke wondered how that could be true she remembered getting her measurements taken in preparation for the union of Lincoln and Octavia.

There was a knock at the door and Dax appeared, a smile so big it crinkled his eyes and caused his beard to sway, on his face. He held out his arm and winked at Clarke as they made their way down to the dining room. Clarke of course was insistently asking him questions as they walked, but he was unwavering in his loyalty to his orders to remain silent about the surprise. Huffing, Clarke pulled open the doors only to be met with a sight that made her dizzy in happiness.

Lexa looked up, a white smile gracing her features as she moved toward Clarke who was frozen in the entryway. Dax was nowhere to be seen as he disappeared to give the women their privacy. Clarke looked like she was in shock as she took in the flowers and candles placed around the room and the table set up for the two of them.

They took their seats after Clarke enveloped Lexa in a long hug and gave her a kiss that caused much of her brain to short circuit. The meal was delicious and Clarke was once again shocked at how much the people of Polis cared for their _Heda_. Then she was in turn amazed by how much Lexa seemed to care for her.

After everything was cleaned up and finished Lexa admired the way that the candlelight only seemed to accentuate Clarke's beauty and the power of her blue eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Lexa reached into her pocket for the intricately woven bracelet she was to give to Clarke.

The bracelet was made of the branch of a special tree that the _Trikru_ culture believed to carry the soul of the first Commander. Only _Trikru_ leaders were allowed to harvest this wood, and only for the purpose of crafting a union bracelet like the one that Lexa held now. The bracelet seemed to sparkle as it caught the light; it's very threads catching the light as if it were made of diamond.

Lexa presented the bracelet to Clarke, her eyes filled with worry at being rejected. " _Klark kom Skaikru. Ai hod yu in._ I love you Clarke." Lexa took in a deep breath. "Will you be mine?"

Clarke nodded, unable to form the words to say yes as Lexa smiled in relief and slipped the bracelet onto Clarke's left wrist.

"One day I will make you my wife Clarke. Until that day, this bracelet says that you are mine. _Ai laik yun en yu laik ain._ I am yours and you are mine. Until the day I die."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, I am **so sorry** I disappeared for so long. My life got really hectic and I lost passion with the story. Recently I received a few reviews telling me to continue and it gave me the drive to pick it back up again. I have gone back and rewritten certain key parts of earlier chapters and this chapter will be completely different than it was before. I am changing the plot and direction of the story so that I am more satisfied with it. I hope you guys enjoy and please do R&R as always.

* * *

Today is the day of the merger, the union of Lincoln and Octavia. As such, leaders of the clans had been arriving all day in preparation. So far, Luna of the _Floukru_ and Nathel of the _Sankru_ had arrived. Leaving only Nia of the _Azgeda_ to arrive. The rest of the clan leaders had sent messengers bearing gifts for the _Heda_ and _Skai Heda_ , along with letters of compliance in regards to the merger.

Most of the clans saw the merger as a political move to ensure the safety of the other clans from those who not only made the mountain fall, but are also able to understand its weapons. For the safety of their clans and the assurance of peace, those who did not attend trusted Lexa to lead the coalition correctly.

So, out of the 9 clans not present for the union, Lexa could find allies in most. Luna of the boat people was also an old friend and close companion of Lexa's, helping her in her time of mourning after Costia's premature death. Lisjask, leader of the cave clan, Assadar, leader of the field clan, and Ilala, leader of the mountain clan had already pledged their unwavering allegiance to Lexa as a leader. However, many clans wished to avoid war and allied with none in an attempt to remain neutral.

The merger was not going to upset the allies of Lexa, since they knew her to be a great leader ruthless and caring all at once. However, the Ice Nation was powerful and its expanse was vast. The only reason that they had been included in the coalition was to help destroy Mount Weather. Now that the mountain had fallen, tensions were once again growing strong.

Lexa knew that the Ice Queen Nia would attempt to start a war. She would be ruthless and cruel in her actions, just like she always was. The same woman that sent Costia's tortured and beheaded body back to Lexa, would likely try to wound the only person capable of stopping her from taking over all clans once again. Last time, Lexa was young and inexperienced, her love immature and no knowledge to be gained from its torture by the Ice Queen. However, with Clarke, Lexa was determined to protect their love and her life.

 _Jus drein jus daun_. Blood must have blood.

It was a risk for Lexa to claim Clarke so openly, especially with Nia's arrival soon approaching. But the Commander was making a statement to all clans; that her love is not weakness, that it is strength. Even those that remained neutral in times of conflict could see that any hair harmed on Clarke's head would be avenged with death.

With this on her mind, Lexa walked into their room to meet Clarke. Upon seeing her, the blonde kissed Lexa gently, waves of comfort crashing over Lexa's body. Clarke knew that the arrival of Costia's murderer was weighing heavily on the Commander, her body tense and her eyes showing fear when they were alone together.

"I cannot lose you Clarke," Lexa whispered, taking a moment to look deeply into her blue eyes. She leaned their foreheads together as Clarke grabbed her hand, lifting it up to her chest and placing it over her heart. Lexa could feel the dull thump of her heart, the proof that Clarke was alive and well in front of her.

"You won't lose me Lexa. Nia will pay for what she has done."

Lexa smiled weakly before kissing Clarke fully, passionately, as if this could perhaps be their last. Clarke returned the kiss with fervor, taking over as she backed Lexa against the bedpost. Her kiss became dominating, a desire to prove to Lexa that she would always return to her giving meaning behind the motions.

They soon broke the kiss as a horn sounded in the distance, signaling the arrival of another clan leader. Nia. She was finally here. Lexa had ordered her guard to be on high alert, and the message was passed on to Kane and Abby of the sky people. Lexa explained that Nia would do anything to prevent a merger from forming, anything to take Lexa's place as leader of all clans, leader of the coalition.

As they made their ways to the front gate, Clarke was startled to see the procession entering. There were far more people with Nia than had arrived with any other leader or messenger, and through the thick furs they wore Clarke could see many weapons. What surprised Clarke most however was the beauty of the Ice Queen, her long blonde hair and pale blue eyes giving her the appearance of a very dangerous angel. If not for the cold and cruel undercurrent within those eyes, Clarke would have believed her to be a compassionate person.

"Ah _Aleksandria,"_ Nia drawled, "what a pleasure to see you again. It's been what? 5 sets of seasons since we last spoke?"

Lexa tensed at Clarke's side, her jaw locking into place. Her eyes were dark and murderous as she greeted Nia with an abrupt nod. It was then that Clarke realized that Nia had just subtly mentioned Costia's murder, which happened 5 years ago.

"Your guards are numerous Nia," Clarke said. "What cause would you have to bring such an armed assembly?"

Nia's eyes connected with Clarke's, causing a chill to run down Clarke's spine, before she spoke. "I would have thought you would refrain from taking another consort after the loss of your last _Aleksandria_. Unfortunately, she does not know her place yet it seems. What is your name little girl?" There was a sickly sweetness to Nia's voice that caused bile to coat Clarke's throat as anger coursed through her.

" _Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru. Skai Heda._ "

Nia's eyes widened in surprise before an infuriating smirk returned to create her impassive mask. She allowed an eyebrow to rise before she bowed her head, a false sign of respect that seemed to make the sky people relax greatly.

"It is you who should apologize Nia. Your tongue is loose, and your respect is lacking." Clarke met Nia's gaze with her own, hardened and cold.

"I apologize Clarke. We have all heard of _Wanheda,_ commander of death. Your power is highly appraised by all clans, even _Azgeda_."

Nia's warriors and horses were escorted to join those of the others as Nia was escorted to her tent. A few of Lexa's warriors moved into position with their eyes trained on the tent. This, Lexa hoped, would prevent the Queen from trying anything before the merger could be completed.

 **Several Hours Before the Merger**

Nia paced around her tent, a complex look of determination etched into her face. The young man that leaned against the post at the far end of the tent did not go unnoticed as Nia walked furrows into the dirt floor. He was rugged, a large scar running down the left side of his face. His hair was long and dark, his every feature a stark contrast from the woman before him.

"If I can kill the _Skai Heda,_ I can absorb the power and essence of her. Her medical magic, battle prowess, the hundreds of kills she has claimed; all of it will be mine if I kill her. That is the way of our people. _Aleksandria_ will mourn her death, she will wish to avenge her death, and I will challenge her for her place as _Heda_."

"There is no way to reach the _skaiprisa_. Word has it that she even sleeps in the bed of _Heda._ The only moments where she is vulnerable are those when she is within or around the _Skaikru_. They do not protect her as well as they think. To take Clarke, we must attack during her stay with _Skaikru_ , and this will cause war between them. Clarke's people will blame _Trikru_ and _Aleksandria_ will blame them for letting her go without protection. Of course, she will also come straight for you Nia. You cannot escape her wrath twice." The low rumble of the man's voice indicated years of suffering and strength; lives lost and battles won all by his hand. His eyes were piercing as they tracked the cold gaze of the woman in front of him.

"I will have what I came for, Roan" Nia exclaimed, her voice eerily low and calm for such a blatant threat. "When the time comes, I will challenge _Aleksandria_ for her position. If she dares defy my challenge, our armies will be outside waiting for her. I have convinced others, rogues, assassins, and the so-called "neutral" clans of the coalition to take the side of our army if war is to come of this. If she defies me, she will be faced with overwhelming odds. And do not think that I have no plan for _skaikru_ if the challenge is denied. Kidnap the girl; paralyze the _skaikru_ with the threat that one movement of attack or intervention results in Clarke's head in a bag. If my challenge is denied, Clarke will be taken from them. _Aleksandria_ is weak for her. She will not attack and neither will _Skaikru_ if we take the girl. Either way, by tonight, I will be the new leader of the coalition. And you, Roan, my son, will take my place as head of the _Azgeda."_

 **Meanwhile**

Lexa tilted her head back with a smirk as she watched Clarke continue their training in the privacy of the large training room within the mansion. With Nia so close, Clarke had decided to put Lexa's mind at ease by working harder than ever.

"My _Trikova Gona_ ," Lexa praised, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist. Their eyes tracked the last throw of Clarke's training for the night, smiling when they both realized that it was nearly perfect in its aim.

"I had a bit of an advantage," Clarke smiled as she turned in Lexa's arms to look at her. Lexa's arms were loosely draped around Clarke's waist, Clarke's finding home around Lexa's neck as was their usual.

"Mmmm, but before I took you into my training room for extra, secret sessions, you were already gaining the title of the shadow warrior." Lexa leaned forward, pressing her lips against the smooth skin of Clarke's forehead as she whispered, "I had to make sure that you could protect yourself. We have spent months together now. You have purposefully shown fault in your open training, just as I asked. Nia and the public do not know the extent of your abilities and we are going to keep it that way. I cannot lose you Clarke and I am waiting for the moment when she tries to take you from me."

Instead of answering with words, Clarke leaned back slightly, tilting Lexa's downturned chin up so their eyes could meet. Thousands of emotions flitted between them silently, allowing them to express everything without words. Before Clarke had truly gotten to know Lexa, beyond the façade of the Commander, she never would have thought that the woman would be so affectionate, so talkative.

Clarke moved forward, connecting their lips in a familiar soft embrace. Lexa sighed into the kiss, pulling Clarke further against her. Their kiss was one of languid reminder, a way for them to make their presence and intention to stay known. Worry slowly left Lexa's body, the tension in her shoulders relaxing.

"Let her try Lexa. You have the support of my people, well the leaders of my people at least. You have the support of the coalition. You rule not by fear as I once assumed but by compassion and incredible strength. Your people love you. Nia stands no chance against that." Clarke traced the contours of Lexa's face with her fingers, lightly drawing patterns down her girlfriend's strong jaw.

"I know that I have the support of most. But there are others who doubt me, who wish to overthrow me. Some have carried this desire with them my entire life. I have honored my people Clarke, and I will always honor you. No matter what, I will fight for you." Lexa's eyes bored into Clarke's, an internal flame consuming the forest within their green depths. "Let her come. Let her try. You are my chosen and I will always fight to come home to you."

 **On the outskirts**

Nia walked with purpose and authority, her head held high and her stride long. Those who watched her pass through the village took notice of the way in which she commanded respect, watched how her thoroughly built guards escorted her and followed everyone's movements with their dark eyes. She was threatening; she was fear. Where Lexa led with compassion, moving through the town with familiarity and attention, Nia led with a cold gaze of ruthlessness.

But for a group of people who had spent their entire lives in a culture founded on war, battle, sacrifice, and the notion of _jus drein jus daun,_ some viewed Nia as a necessary new front of leadership. Lexa had once led with the same ruthless nature, proud and fierce in battle, never bowing to her foes and taking that which was desired by her. With Clarke however, Lexa had finally met her match, her weakness. Her armies defied grounder rules and her people were allowed more leeway than another grounder clan would ever be allowed.

So, with this is mind, Nia set off to cement her position in the upcoming hours. As the sun began to fall, dipping its head below the horizon, it cast a preliminary glow against the ground before darkness fully fell. And through all of this, Nia's shadow could be seen, going from tent to tent and house to house, mingling with the shadows of every member of the Council.

"It is done, Roan. In an hours time the Council will come together to oversee the union of Lincoln and Octavia. During this time I will call for a vote of no confidence. By single combat, I will take my rightful place on the throne of the coalition. Lexa is weak. With her death will come my rise to power, and yours. King of the _Azgeda_ and my 2nd."

"It is time," Roan declared as the horns of the merger sounded around Polis.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN:_ Time for badass Lexa to make her appearance. Bring on the coup!

Clarke smiled brightly as she helped Octavia tie up her intricate dress. She was beautiful, a mix of ground and sky all in one. She held herself with nervous confidence, her excitement evident as the women finished dressing her. From a baby hidden from society under the floorboards of their Ark room, to the strong warrior before her, Clarke was in awe of Octavia and all that she had struggled through to reach this point today.

"Do you truly think this union will work? Will they even let it happen?" Octavia's words nearly fell on deaf ears they were so quiet.

"Hey now," Clarke responded, "where is the fearless warrior I know? We will see your marriage through. No one will be able to take this away from us, from you. I do not know if the people, especially Queen bitch Nia, will accept your union for the merger. However, you're getting married Octavia! That is cause for celebration and even if things blow up tonight, we will see your marriage through."

Octavia smiled, her shoulders resuming their upright and hardened position as her confidence returned. "You know Clarke, I've never been one for obeying leadership. First with Bellamy, the Ark, and you, and then with the grounders under Lexa; I can't stand it when people try to control me. I used to despise her, Lexa I mean. As I began to understand more about Grounder culture though, she became a figure of stoic grace to me. She is everything that the ground needs in a Commander, and everything the ground needs in a caretaker. I've never told you this before, hell I've never told anyone this before, but I respect her. Everything that has happened since we have gotten here has been strategic on her part in order to save her people. The only thing that has caught her off guard is you."

Clarke's eyes met Octavia's as she finished tying up Octavia's dress. There were many emotions tumbling through her blue depths, confusion and acknowledgment being the two most evident. Clarke shook her head softly, indicating that today was about Octavia and Lincoln, not about her and Lexa, but Octavia merely smirked and continued on.

"Lincoln loves me Clarke. He would die for me and I would die for him. But the way that Lexa feels about you puts every other love to shame. In all my time in the Ark, in every book I have read, I have never seen or imagined a love like what you have. Lexa would not just kill or die for you Clarke; she would literally do anything for you. No one has seen her as soft and vulnerable as when she is with you. I know that some in the grounder culture view it as weakness," Octavia nodded as Clarke opened her mouth to speak.

"Love is weakness," Clarke whispered.

"Exactly," Octavia continued, "even the Commander thought that. They are raised to believe that power is something marked by kills and war and brutality. Yet it's this same culture that believes in soul mates and leaders that are chosen by some higher power. If Nia believes that she can separate the two of you, or that she can successfully take over the coalition, she is a bigger fool than we thought. I would love to see her try to take you from Lexa. Lincoln and I would die for each other but Lexa would start a war for you. You are her chosen and she would rather see the world burn than let that be taken from her. And may I say that ice doesn't fare too well in fire." Octavia winked at Clarke before stepping off of the raised stand and heading toward the tent entrance.

Clarke's head was spinning after hearing everything that Octavia had told her. It was not that Clarke did not know the information she was just told, it was more that hearing it come from someone else simply meant more. When they first landed on the ground, everything was about survival. There was murder and brutality and betrayal. The people of the Ark did everything that Lexa did when they crash landed onto foreign territory. In fact, it was the sky people that were out of place, responsible for hurting land they did not own and people that have lived here for centuries.

Clarke had spent months wrapping her head around this new idea, moving on from the pain and scars of her past and Lexa's betrayal. Months spent behind "enemy lines" getting to know the people that she had spent months fighting and killing without the veil of fear shadowing her every perception.

These people are not barbaric people without hearts and souls. The warriors that Clarke had come to know first were simply embodiments of the strength and power it takes to keep a family, a society, alive and happy on the ground. Even the teenagers of the Ark had become brutal and violent to avoid the cold touch of death. After months living with Lexa, getting to know the people and most importantly the Commander herself without reservation, Clarke now understood the _Trikru_ people better than any outsider ever had.

 _Trikru_ people looked up to Clarke at the villager level, though those on the Council and in power doubted her, and some even openly despised her and what she represented. She was their beloved _Trikova Gona,_ their _Heda's_ chosen one. Clarke was the bridge between earth and sky and that is what made her so dangerous to the ground. Her people would start wars to save her, and they knew how to operate the machines and weapons of the mountain men that had plagued the grounders for a century or more. Any attack on Clarke would start a war, but it would be a war on two fronts, for Lexa would obliterate any who thought to harm her Clarke.

 **Time of the Merger – Outside the Council Chambers**

Bells were ringing around the town as villagers gathered around the large Council building. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of people, grounders and sky people alike, gathered to witness the important merger about to take place. All of the sky people, save for Clarke and Octavia herself, were forced to wait outside with the rest of the villagers and warriors as the merger was to take place. Bellamy could be seen pacing the front steps of the building, his hair a tangled mess on his forehead and his lips pulled together in a thin line.

"Bellamy," Abby called out, placing her hand on the young man's shoulder. "We all wish we could be in there. But all of this is to avoid war and promote peace. To go inside would be treason and we would be killed before we could even reach her. Trust that Clarke will take care of your sister; trust that your sister can and will take care of herself."

As Abby finished her placation of the anxious man, a loud rumble could be heard as a deep chime sounded within the building.

"Let the fun begin," Kane spoke, his voice a strained attempt to keep the peace.

 **Meanwhile – Inside Council Chambers**

There were twelve cloaked men and women sitting around in an incomplete circle, each chair facing the throne positioned at the front center of the large room. Lexa sat, her face stoic and her body rigid, as she surveyed the room before her. She was in her Commander gear, suited to assume a look of authority and ruthless strength. Nia was the last to arrive and take her place in the room, her chair directly across from Lexa's. Their eyes met and a taunting smirk played across the Queen's lips as she sank comfortably into her position. Lexa's eyes darkened in anger upon seeing this blasé show from one of her most hated enemies.

Lexa stood as everyone shifted to look at her, her brow furrowed and her eyes daring anyone to stand against her. "In a few moments _Skaikru_ will become the 13th clan of the coalition. As the Council, you are all here to witness the merger and union. Now, sound the final bell Titus." Lexa nodded to the cloaked man at her side who in turn signaled for the bell to be rung.

As the final bell rang out for all to hear, Nia stood from her chair. Immediately murmurs began to break out in the Council chamber, and Lexa's eyes flashed dangerously. Lexa held up her hand and the room quieted instantly.

"What cause do you have to stand out of turn Nia?" Lexa's voice was cold, biting through the still air of the room as everyone held their breath, eyes darting between the two leaders. "I would be careful if I were you."

Nia smirked, before turning to the rest of the Council. "Our _Heda_ has become weakened by the sky people. She has turned away from our customs and our beliefs to accommodate them. The _Azgeda_ are prepared to move against this weakness and reestablish the power that the sky people once feared."

" _Em pleni!_ " Lexa growled. "Your tongue is loose Nia and you are out of place. I hereby revoke your right to Council and sentence you to death for treason."

Clarke, who had stepped forward during Nia's speech, folded her arms across her chest and glared at the Ice Queen standing before them. As Lexa's guards moved forward to take hold of her, Nia winked at Clarke subtly before pressing against the men restraining her to move toward the Commander.

"I wish to evoke a vote of no confidence." Nia's voice rang out around the chamber, silencing everyone who was murmuring before.

"The vote is void!" Titus yelled, "the Commander has already stripped Nia of her position on the Council and sentenced her to death. Any who stand up now will be sentenced to the same fate."

"Unfortunately Titus, a vote of no confidence overrules Lexa if it succeeds," Nia drawled, a smirk playing at her lips once again. "Stand with me and take back the throne. Make the grounder nations strong again, and help to relieve the weakness that is the sky people from our midst."

In the seconds that followed, nine of the eleven necessary votes rose to their feet. Some refused to meet Lexa's eye, knowing the wrath of the Commander that awaited them if they were to look. Others met her black eyes with determination and contempt, a direct challenge to her authority and ability to lead. Without the last two council members standing, the vote would be overturned and all who stood would be met with the hot embrace of death by a thousand cuts and flames. But, as Titus stepped forward preparing to yell the results of a vote that was not unanimous, the final two members stood.

The room fell silent as the guards holding her released Nia. The council members resumed their seats and Lexa glared down at them all, murdering each and every traitor where they stood in her mind.

"Lexa what is going on?" Clarke yelled, gesturing toward the newly freed Nia and the obvious betrayal that had just taken place before her very eyes.

Lexa turned to Clarke, her inky black eyes filled with the dark flames of seething anger. The woman that Clarke had grown to love, the one that smiled and interacted with her people with grace and compassion was gone. Instead, the warrior, the hardened shell of a leader was what Clarke saw when their eyes met. This was not the woman she knew and loved; it was the woman her people feared, the one she feared. This was the Commander that legends told stories of, and it terrified Clarke to see that.

"This is a coup," Lexa ground out. Her jaw was locked as she drew her dagger from its place on her hip. Even Nia took a wary step back when the Commander advanced forward with weapons in hand. "What are your terms Nia?"

"Single combat. Choose a champion. It will be one fight, any weapons, no rules, to the death." Nia stepped forward, pressing herself against the blade that Lexa was clenching in her fist. "Better choose wisely _Heda,_ you would not want to let your lover see you die in such a shameful way. You are weak. The combat will take place tomorrow morning, when the sun reaches its peak in the sky."

Lexa pressed the blade a little harder into Nia's stomach, blood staining the front of her shirt as the knife slipped through its layers and cut the surface of Nia's skin.

"I need no champion to fight my battles for me. I am _Heda_ and I fight for myself. Choose your champion and hide behind their death, but know that when this is over, your death will be next. You will suffer for every treacherous act you have committed and Costia's spirit will smile upon me as I take your life. I will not burn your body _Kwin Nia."_ Lexa spat, "your spirit will be forever trapped in the earth so that you can relive the torment eternally."


End file.
